


Dark Temptations

by DarkLeoWriter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harems, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokephilia, Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLeoWriter/pseuds/DarkLeoWriter
Summary: Leo doesn't know much about his past, but he will quickly realize he is more special than he thought. Rated M for future content.





	1. Prologue

**Dark Temptations: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

RRRR! RRRR! RRRR! RRRR!

I slammed my fist into my electric alarm clock, shutting it off.

"Well. Time to start another day of school."

I tossed my blankets aside and began heading to the bathroom to get ready. I walked up to the sink in the bathroom and splashed water into my face. After wiping the water off of my face, I looked into the mirror. Looking back at me was a tan, five foot six inch person. I had wavy black hair that reached my shoulders. Unlike most guys, I actually cared about my hair.

After brushing my teeth, I decided to take a cool shower. Not a hot shower because the heat damages your hair. There is no way I'm damaging my silky smooth hair.

I got out and dried myself and quickly prepared myself a small breakfast.

I'll spare you the rest of the details before leaving the house.

**Ten minutes later**

Knock knock knock!

Huh? Someone's at the door!

I walked to the door and was surprised to see my girlfriend.

I realize it will probably be smart to describe her. She has a beautiful chocolate skin and a braid similar to a Zoroark.

"Layla!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into a quick kiss.

Her face seemed to glow after that kiss.

"You liked that didn't you?"

Layla blushed in response.

I chuckled and responded, "Come on Layla. We have an assembly today to see who get the starters this year. "

**At the assembly**

"As you may all know, the three people with the highest test scores will earn a starter Pokémon this year. There is one difference this year however." Principle Pine began.

Everyone at the assembly began excitedly whispering at each other. After a moment, the principle continued.

"The person who has the fourth best test score will earn a Luxury Ball to attempt to befriend a Pokémon in order to make that Pokémon your starter."

A few faces lit up in hope.

"Five people were told they scored in the top five in the test scores. Would those five people please step forward to the middle of the gym floor?"

Five people, including Leo, walked to the center of the gym.

"The person with the fifth best score is Gregory. All I can give you a pat on the back for the great score. "

Gregory looked upset, but said, "There's always next year. "

"The fourth highest score belongs to Leo. "

Leo look a little bitter, but was happy to receive the Luxury Ball.

"In third place, Melody."

Principle Pine quickly handed her a pokéball.

"Second place goes to Leeland.

He got a pokéball as quickly as Melody.

"And the best score goes to James."

The last pokéball went to James.

As soon as he got his pokéball, he released the Fennekin he had inside. The Fennekin immediately began blowing embers at everyone nearby and quickly taking out the starters that the winners received.

**?'s POV**

This can't be happening! She's going to hurt MY Leo!

I ran behind the bleachers before dropping my disguise and running to Leo's defense.

**Leo's POV**

At the corner of my eye, I noticed that a Zorua was dashing towards me and when she got close enough, she stood in front of me in the same way a Pokémon would stand in front of its trainer.

The Fennekin immediately focused on the Zorua. It was a battle!

The Fennekin launched an ember at us, with both of us dodging in either direction, seemingly in sync with each other.

We both launch ourselves at the Fennekin simultaneously and tackle her together.

After we pulled away, the Fennekin looked like she was on her last legs.

The Fennekin looked afraid and blew an ember at me, but I took it head on as I reached for the fire fox.

I picked her up and sat down. The Fennekin began struggling until I started hugging her. She looked confused.

The people in the audience began whispering excitedly amongst each other.

"You can have my Pokémon. You obviously know what you're doing. "

The Fennekin's trainer threw his starter's pokéball to me.

"In all of my years of being a Principal, I have never seen anything like this!"

At this point, the Fennekin appeared to be completely pacified. My Zorua friend decided to hop onto my shoulder. As a result, I winced when her claws dug through my clothes when she climbed up.

"Leo. I would love to speak with you in my office after the assembly!"

**At the stands**

"How did you do that, Leo?" An excited member of the student body asked.

"I just did what came naturally. I've always felt like I've had a hidden power within me."

Several repeated questions and answers later.

"And that concludes the assembly. "

The students began filing out of the gymnasium, words of excitement on every student lips.

I began walking to the principal's office. I could help notice people were looking at me differently. Some of the girls were blushing at me, while other guys gave me looks of jealousy. Thankfully, the principal's office was close to the gym. I quickly entered the office and shut the door behind me. After a few minutes of waiting, the principal walked in and sat behind her desk.

"Not many people can do what you did, Leo. What you did was nothing short of a miracle. Fire types are very difficult to train and calm down. Yet, you managed to tame that Fennekin like you've been doing it for years. And that isn't even the incredible part! You managed to fight in conjunction with a Pokémon that appeared to be wild! "

"I have a feeling I know this wild Pokémon quite well. Isn't that right, Layla? "

I gently placed the blushing Zorua on the ground.

"Go ahead, Layla."

The principle and I watched Layla transform into what everyone knew was my girlfriend. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Oh..." the principal said, speechless.

"Layla only ever talked when it was just the two of us. I found out when I was young that I had the ability to understand Pokémon. When the fighting started, I noticed Layla running off before coming to help as a Pokémon. "

Layla looked bashful for moment before hugging me.

The principle looked at me with a grin.

"You don't need me to talk about the Pidgeys and the Beedrill, do you?"

Layla and I blushed a deep red of embarrassment.

"No thank you. I think we're good." I said immediately, clearly embarrassed.

The principle chuckled and said, "Since I'm aware of your situation. You are able to immediately start your journey."

I sighed, knowing what she was talking about. When I was ten, my mom was killed during a freak accident involving a Pokémon. I never knew what she did for a living, but I knew she did whatever she could to make sure I was provided for. I've never actually never met my father for some reason.

"I put together a pack of things you will need on your journey. Five: normal, great, and ultra balls. Fifteen potions, five super potions, and two hyper potions. Five of every kind of status recovery item, except full heal/restore. Two full heals/restores. Thirty thousand poké, a tent, a Pokébelt, five revives, and three escape ropes. All of it in a premium trainer's bag."

"Thank you Principal!"

The principle handed me the backpack filled with items.

"Now go home, Leo. You have a long journey ahead of you. "

The three of us left the office together and began heading towards the entrance to the school.

"Will Melody and Leeland please report to the principal's office?" The overhead speakers boomed.

I walked through the entrance and began walking home.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Dark Temptations: The Rewrite**

 

**Prologue Part 2**

 

I began walking home with my new companions. What nobody at school knew is that my house was in a gated house situated just outside of Viridian City.

By the time I got to the gate of my house, both of my Pokémon were either riding my shoulders or in my arms. Both Pokémon seemed to be happy with themselves.

"Here were are, girls!" I said while punching in a code in order to open the gate.

"Cool!" Exclaimed the young Fennekin.

Layla giggled as she watched the fennec fire fox jump out of my arms and look around in wonder.

My house is surrounded by giant meadow that is surrounded by a forest. As a result, the meadow was always filled with Pokémon.

A Pidgey flew from a tree and landed on my empty shoulder.

"Hey, Opal! Finding your nest okay? You know it took me a while to make with sticks and wool string."

"I love it, but it's more comfortable inside the house."

I knowingly grinned at Opal.

"What? Your bed is comfortable."

"I only let you on my bed because you were injured and I was taking care of you to get you better."

Opal flew around me a few times before landing in front of me and looked a bit nervous.

"Why do you look nervous, Opal?"

It almost seemed like she wanted to ask me something. I could feel she had a sense of wanting.

I paused for a moment in contemplation before realizing something.

"You want to want to be my pokémon, don't you?"

Opal blushed and nodded.

"Why didn't you say so? I've known you for a while now!"

Opal took a few moments to look bashful.

"You know I'm really shy and I've never done anything like before."

"I would be surprised if you did. It's not everyday where a Pokémon asks a trainer to be their Pokémon."

I presented a Great Ball to Opal and she quickly pecked the button and instantly caught. I quickly released her from the ball.

I picked up Opal from the ground and gave her a quick peck on top of her head. As soon as I finished the quick kiss, Layla began growling at Opal.

"Hey! Knock that off!" I smirked, "You want some attention too, don't you?"

Layla yelped as I grabbed her off my shoulder and put her in my arms along with Opal. I quickly began peppering Layla with butterfly kisses with Layla blushing as she realized what I was doing.

"I'm gonna keep kissing you until you stop."

I continued my apparently pleasurable assault on her for a few more moments before finally relenting.

I looked at the duo to find them both blushing.

Wait. How do Pokémon manage to blush under their fur?

That's interesting.

"Are you done?" I asked.

Both blushing Pokémon nodded.

"Good. Let's relax for the rest of the day so we can be well rested for our journey in the morning."

Both nodded in agreement.

What we ended up doing is snuggling on the couch, watching movies on TV with a big bucket of popcorn, sharing the popcorn as we watched. We eventually fell asleep together, in my arms.

 

**The next day**

 

I slowly wake up as golden rays of morning sunlight filtered through the window. I quickly realized I had weight on me.

Oh.

Haha! I forgot I had Pokémon!

Time to get up to get ready for my adventure!

I cautiously got up from the coach, taking care that I didn't awaken my sleeping Pokémon.

I grabbed my bag and cash and slipped of the house and towards viridian city.

I began mentally looking over the things I would need on my trip: food, cooking ware, pokémon food, berries to cure ailments, spices, and a solar charger for my laptop.

I walked in the Pokémart and began the most boring, yet most important part of my journey: find the things I needed in this gigantic store.

The thing that I never understood is that buildings are several, if not hundreds, of times bigger on the inside than they are on the outside. But that's not the important thing right now.

After thirty minutes, I found everything I needed. On the way to the register, found a curious box of Alolan Pokémon treats. The picture on the box depicted a bean with rainbow-colored stripes.

Why not? I remember that they help your Pokémon become more affectionate - not that they need it - and help them in various ways in battle.

I walked up to a male cashier. He noticed me and gave me a winning smile.

"Looks like you're about to start your journey. Have you gotten your starter yet?"

"Yup. Both of them are asleep at home, along with a third Pokémon that wanted to join me on my journey."

"Wait a second," the cashier paused, "you're that guy that everyone is talking about right? The guy who fought a Pokémon? "

"Yep. That's me."

"Hold on a sec. I have something to give you."

I saw the cashier dash to the back to grab the mentioned "something."

The cashier returned to the counter with a Pokémon egg.

"You're giving me a Pokémon egg?"

"Of course! I can't think of a better person to give it to than you! I know you'll treat it well."

"What Pokémon is it?"

"It's a surprise! My grandparents run a Pokémon daycare and some trainer didn't want this egg."

"Wow! I'm honored! I wouldn't want any newborn Pokémon to be without a caretaker."

"That is another reason why I'm happy to give you the egg. "

The cashier pause for a moment before continuing, "Since you are taking the egg, I'll cover the bill for you. "

I looked at the register customer display and widened my eyes.

"Are you sure? It's 50,000 Poké!"

"Of course! Don't worry. My grandparents pay me to find good homes to abandoned eggs."

"Wow. I appreciate it! I'll be sure to visit you when it hatches. "

"I appreciate that! We should exchange contacts."

"Sounds great!"

We both pulled out our Pokégear and placed them back to back. A special screen popped up and flicked up the icon with our respective names upwards.

The icons looked exactly like Leafbook Messenger's popup bubble that pops up when a friend sends you a message.

"Swap contact info?" My Pokégear chirped.

We both flicked up the "Yes" bubble.

"Transfer complete!" My Pokégear finished.

I shook his hand and told the cashier, "I appreciate the Pokémon egg. I'll give you updates on the egg when they happen."

I placed the egg I received safely into my bookbag. I looked beside me and noticed a customer waiting patiently.

"Well I don't want to keep this customer waiting. I guess I'll get going."

"See ya next time!"

I quickly returned home and began making breakfast for my Pokémon and I.

Soon there was the unmistakable aroma of sproink bacon and pancakes topped with hot syrup wafting throughout the house.

One by one walked or hopped into the room, instinctively drawn into the room by the alluring scent.

Fennekin exhaled out a cute, high-pitched yawn that would melt the hearts of absolutely anyone.

I picked up Fennekin up and set her on the table. I chuckled to myself when I realized she was still groggy enough where she didn't realize I put her on the table,  but she was aware enough that she knew she was where she was supposed to be.

Layla appeared to be considerably more awake than the cute fire fox. Layla's face lit up as soon as she noticed me. She immediately jumped at me, where I promptly caught her in the air. I proceeded to snuggle her before giving her a kiss on her head. She gave an adorable growl of happiness before taking a spot at the table.

Opal appeared wide awake and happy to see me. She flew up and perched on my shoulder. She gave me a quick nuzzle and asked, "Pancakes huh? I appreciate that."

She flew to an empty spot and gracefully landed on an empty spot on the table. I gave Opal a happy grin before turning to Fennekin to ask her a question.

"Do you like spicy stuff? I don't want to assume and ruin your breakfast."

Fennekin seemed speechless and almost hopeful.

"Do you really care? No one ever cares what I think."

I immediately picked her up and and turned her towards myself.

"Don't ever say that! I care about you Fennekin! Do you want to know the reason why I became Pokémon trainer?"

Fennekin made eye contact and gave me a slow nod.

"I didn't do it so I can battle Pokémon. I did it so I could explore the world with companions, no, not with companions, with family. I didn't become a trainer to make you fight. I would never do that unless that's what you wanted to do. I want to make memories that would last a lifetime. Not just any old memories, memories that are special and that you will hold close to your heart. I love all of you girls and make sure that I would do everything in my power to make sure you don't get hurt, even if it means I get hurt instead. I wanna see you grow up to be beautiful, strong, young Pokémon. I worked endlessly so I can even get even one of you as a companion. I'm going to make the most of it."

Fennekin looked up at me with her glistening, beautiful, red eyes. She looked so happy. I lifted her higher and hugged her for a few moments. I looked at her and finally  asked, "How would you like your breakfast? "

"Sweet, like you are!"

I blushed lightly at her comment as I went and got the syrup from the refrigerator. I felt the girls' excitement as I prepared their pancakes. I continued making breakfast until something occurred to me. I turned to her before asking Opal a question.

"Opal? Would you like something other than pancakes, since it would be difficult to eat?"

"No thank you, Leo."

Opal looked like she wanted to ask me something but was too embarrassed to ask.

"You look like you want to ask me something. What's up?"

Opal looked down in embarrassment before answering quietly.

"Can you feed me like you did when I was hurt?"

I smirked at Opal. I remembered meeting Opal quite clearly.

 

**Three months earlier**

 

I was relaxing under the shade near my house. It was approaching the evening and I enjoying myself after completing my homework.

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered when I heard a cry of panic. I immediately stood up and ran towards the sound. An injured Pidgey was struggling to fly away. An enraged ferrow was hot on its trail. The pidgey's wings were obviously injured. The terrified bird spotted me and hightailed it towards me before hiding behind me.

I recognized the move the ferrow was using: Brave Bird; and it was headed straight for me. There was no way I would have been able to avoid being hit. Time seemed to slow down moments before impact. I didn't even have time to brace myself. I felt something burning within me just waiting to be unleashed. I felt the most unusual sensation spread throughout my body. The ferrow stopped in a unnatural way. It stopped as if the ferrow had run into a brick wall. I felt an almost primal need to strike. I reached out and grabbed the pokémon by the neck before it could fall. I knew what to do. I stared down the pokémon with an almost dominating glare. I could see fear in the ferrow's eyes. I stared for what seemed like hours, but what actually was a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"Leave." I said threateningly before tossing the bird up in the air.

I watched the ferrow fly away in terror as fast as its wings would take it. I turned around and saw the injured pidgey. My expression immediately grew tender and gingerly picked up her up. She had a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll get you all fixed up."

 

**Present**

 

"Opal. You're not a hatching anymore." I replied with a chuckle, "As much as I would like to take a few hours for breakfast, we have to start our journey. Don't you want to explore the world?"

Opal pouted for a few moments before finally relenting.

Breakfast went fairly quickly and everyone seemed to enjoy their food.

After cleaning up the dishes and making sure we brought any food that could spoil while we were gone, we headed south towards pallet town, Thanks to the small cliffs on the path towards Pallet Town, getting to our destination was fairly quick and fairly painless if you didn't count the several infant pokémon who wanted to play or battle me.

In those instances, I let them try to hit me while I practiced dodging. My pokémon were watching me with some interest since I didn't make them fight them. After practicing with the pokémon, I noticed some evolved females watching me with pleased expressions. I turned to face them and one of them spoke to me.

"I appreciate you helping my pup. Normally she doesn't like to battle and even when she does, most of the pokémon are afraid to battle her because of her flames and her dark type."

"Other than grass types, A little fire never really hurt anyone. Not much anyways. Besides I've been burned by a few pokémon before. It's nothing a Rawst Berry can't fix."

The female Houndoom looked a bit surprised at being understood, but realized something else.

"Really? Berries don't work on humans."

"Usually, you're right, but they've always seemed to work for me. Who knows, I could be part Pokémon and not know it." I paused for a moment and continued, "I have done a few things that I should have been never been able to do. I seemed to have used Protect against a Pokémon that was using a move that probably would have killed me."

The canine mother seemed to be impressed with what he told her and looked like she was about to make an important decision.

"Please take my pup with you. I feel like she will do much better with you than with me in this forest."

I looked stunned. I've never heard of a pokémon giving away her child in the past.

"I-I'm honored, but she needs to make that decision before I will take her with me. I let pokémon decide if they want to join me."

Houndoom smiled, knowing she made the right choice. My other pokémon smiled at my statement as they continued to watch me.

"Can I go with him, Mommy? I really like him! Can I?!? Can I?!?," the energetic Houndour barked.

Houndoom and I both chuckled at the young, excited canine's antics.

"Of course you can, pup! Greet your new trainer!"

What I didn't expect is the Houndour to tackle me and launch me a few feet from the sheer force alone. She immediately began licking me excitedly, slobber flying everywhere. I began laughing at her friendliness.

"Down girl! That's enough!"

She proceeded to lick me a few more times before she stopped, her mouth open as she panted happily. I pull out a great ball from my bag and presented it to her.

"If you want to join me, just press this button and don't fight when you get sucked in, okay hun?"

The fire pup quickly hit the button and was sucked in covered in red light.

As soon as the pokéball shut itself, it clicked immediately, signaling that she wanted to be captured. I quickly released her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the family, hun."

The houndour barked happily and licked me a few more times.

"Layla? Do you mind if I caught you? I don't want anyone taking you away from me."

The houndoom raised her eyebrow, expecting an explanation.

I chuckled and picked Layla up before answering, "I was trying to catch my girlfriend," I said before placing Layla on the ground and watching her transform into the girl that I met and kissing her.

The Houndoom looked at me with a knowing smile, clearly suggesting something.

"Woah! We haven't done that yet!" My and Layla's face turned a cherry red from her unspoken suggestion.

"Yet?" I didn't know my face could get so red!

"Yes?" I replied, still embarrassed.

The embarrassment was apparently too much for Layla, so she decided to grab a pokéball and catch herself.

Houndoom and some of the other mothers were giggling at our situation.

I thought back when I first met Layla.

 

**Two year ago, a week after Mom's funeral**

 

I wasn't used to this. I didn't have any other family members to take care of me and I refused to get adopted. I had decided to walk Viridian Forest, despite having no pokémon. The pokémon inside of the forest seemed to have sensed my dark mood and were avoiding me.

I found a fallen log that seemed study enough to sit on. After sitting down, I proceeded to brood on my situation. I was alone. I had no supports. No friends. No one to tell me it was going to be alright. I began to sing. **([A Dark Machine by ShockOne](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPaXJg-lGm0))**

 

**I go**

**Leases at night**

**Lights glow**

**Darker inside**

 

**Leaving**

**Easier than it seems**

**The only place I rest**

**Is in dreams**

 

**I can't breathe, I give in this time**

**In lightless streets, I'm beat at night**

**The things that feed are only mine**

**Closer it seems, a dark machine**

**Closer it seems, a dark machine**

 

**I go**

**Leases at night**

**Lights glow**

**Darker inside**

 

**I can't breathe, I give in this time**

**You belong to me, you are only mine**

**The deeper I sink, the harder I try**

**But you always win every single time**

 

**I can't breathe, I give in this time**

**A dark machine's always inside**

**The things that feed are only mine**

**Closer it seems, a dark machine**

**Closer it seems, a dark machine**

 

After I was done singing, I noticed I had a dark, wispy, fog-like aura. I honestly didn't care that I didn't seem to be normal.

"You seem like you need a hug."

"Ah!" I swore I jumped up about five feet before landing on the ground in front of the log.

A female voice giggled.

"Sorry about that. I just tend to move really quietly," the girl was apparently sitting next to me when she first spoke. She was gorgeous.

"Hi?" I shyly replied.

"Come here, you! You definitely need a hug!"

She proceeded to pull me off the ground and hug me. As we hugged, something seemed to resonate between us. I felt a need to protect her. She was my first real friend.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded happily.

"You look a bit hungry. Wanna look for some berries? The ones that grow in  the forest are quite good."

"Sure! I am feeling a bit peckish right now."

Since that day, we've met up in the same spot everyday. The hugs have slowly turned into snuggles, not that I'm complaining. I learned Layla's name after finding some berries. Over time, I noticed Layla had some mannerisms similar to pokémon. She seemed to only eat food pokémon might eat and she always seemed to hesitate to leave the forest.

On a hunch, I looked up pokémon that might be able to transform or cast illusions. After silting through the results, I figured out she was probably a Zorua. I was honestly flattered that she wanted to be in a relationship with me. I honestly didn't mind that she was a pokémon. Love knew no bounds after all. After figuring out she was a pokémon, I decided to enroll myself in the area's most elite school in the region, which happened to be in the same city I was living near. I wanted to make sure I could take care of her to the best of my ability.

About a month after I met her, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She instantly agreed with glee. We've been close ever since that day.

 

**(A.N. I'm aware that this doesn't give a very good picture on how they meet, however, I will be revealing more bits and pieces throughout the story)**

 

**Present**

 

"-eo? Leo?"

"Wha- oh sorry. I was remembering how Layla and I met," I said with a blush.

"Ah... young love," the houndoom sighed happily.

I looked upwards and realized it was starting to get dark.

"It's been fun while it lasted. I would like to continue, but I do need to head into town before nightfall. It's been a pleasure, Missus Houndoom."

"Likewise! Good luck! Don't let me keep you from what you need to do!"

I was going to continue, but was stopped. Amusingly, all of my companions refused to let me continue walking until they were on me. Both foxes were on either shoulder. My canine friend rested in my arms, while Opal perched on my head.

I arrived in Pallet Town about five minutes later and walked to the moderately sized lab situated there and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a young intern opened the door.

"I'm Leo and I would like to see Professor Oak."

"Just a moment and I'll get him for you," he replied.

About a minute later, the Professor opened the door.

"Ah. You must be Leo. Your principal told me to expect you here. By the looks of it, it looks like you found a few new friends."

Opal here perched on my head was living near my house when she found out I was going on a journey. She wanted in. This houndour was given to me by her mother about ten minutes ago. Fennekin was technically my starter because she was the first captured pokémon I have got."

Oak looked at me with a knowing smile.

"I have a feeling you're going to going to know your zorua very well. Just tell me about it once you do. It'll help my research."

I blushed fairly obviously as I realized what he was talking about.

"Either way, I need your help with a pokémon here at the lab. A female Floatzel is avoiding everyone for whatever reason and refuses to come to eat. I'm getting worried about her. You can talk to pokémon, so maybe you can get through to her."

"I'll see if I can get her to come out."

"Follow me."

I placed the girls on the ground and told them, "Stay here. Having more near the floatzel could make this harder for me to do. They seemed reluctant to do that, but realized i was right.

I slowly approached where she was hiding before she realized I was there.

"Come any closer and I'll blast you!"

"Hold on a minute! I'm not here to hurt you! I'm just here to talk!"

"Yeah right. You don't even understand me, so I don't understand why you wanna talk."

"You'd be surprised. Go ahead, ask me a question and I'll answer it."

The floatzel looked at me skeptically before asking me a question.

"Would you ever claim a Pokémon as your own?"

"Assuming you mean as mate, absolutely. I'm currently dating a Zorua at the moment and I have a feeling she will definitely want me to claim her once she evolves. I happen to know Pokémon tend to go into heat shortly after evolving into their second and occasionally into their third evolution. And judging by your scent, you're in heat. If it's what you want, I'll stay and protect you during your heat."

The floatzel was blushing pretty hard at what I said.

Floatzel looked at me bashfully and replied, "I would appreciate that."

"Come on gal. Let's get you some food. We need you as healthy as possible!"

Floatzel seemed really happy with me and raised her hands up, wanting me to pick her up.

I smirked at her and complied, lifting her up.

"You're not a pup anymore, you know that?"

Floatzel had a chance to look undignified before responding.

"Hey!" She replied, quickly starting to pout.

I nuzzled her before saying, "I'm just kidding, girl. You've been through a lot. You deserve better."

Her face lit up red and smiled. The moment unfortunately didn't last long.

"Give her to us or you'll have a taste of our Bite."

I looked towards the sound of the voice. Three Mightyena were growling threateningly and in attack-ready stance. I set Floatzel down behind me and declared, "If it's a fight you want, you'll get a fight. I will fight to the death for my right to her. Who's first?"

The canine in the middle gave a signature Dark-type smirk.

"All of us!"

They all launched themselves at me with Bite prepared. I Protected myself and ran forward, causing the Protect to knock the three canines backwards. I was furious. I felt my Dark Aura manifest around me. I felt like I learned something new. Something powerful, something Dark. I knew what it was.

Before they could recover, I attacked.

"Darkest Lariat!"

I began swinging my arms, flames quickly starting to lick my fists. I managed to hit all of the Dark dogs with the move. I watched them fly into tree trunks. They weren't down, but they were certainly out of the fight.

I walked to the canine who was obviously the alpha of the group. He was completely lying down in pain. I crouched down to his level. I took an oran berry and fed to the canine. He instinctively ate it and was able to get up. He quickly noticed me and whined in fear.

I placed two berries in front of him.

"Assuming you don't have trainer, take these berries and give them to your friends. I want the three of you to never come back. If one of you as a trainer that dropped you off here at the lab, I want that Pokémon to leave all of the female Pokémon here at the lab alone. Do I make myself clear?"

The frightened Alpha nodded as quickly as he could.

"Go!"

The canine grabbed the berries and left with his tail between his legs.

I turned back to Floatzel to see her heavily blushed. I walked up to her and crouched down to her level.

"I told you I would protect you."

I gave Floatzel a hug and lifted her up on my shoulders. I couldn't see it, but her face was completely red.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the lab and walked inside. Layla was waiting near the door. When she saw me, she had a look of pure joy, but she quickly realized I had a Pokémon on my shoulders. I put Floatzel down and Layla immediately realized Floatzel was female. Layla began to growl at Floatzel. I snatched Layla and lifted her right in front of my face and stared at her directly in the eyes and told her, "Don't you dare think I did anything with her!"

I got closer and whispered huskily, "You're gonna be my first."

Layla's face lit up completely red and looked at me bashfully. I kissed her on the nose and set her down.

I quickly found the professor and set Floatzel down next to him. Floatzel seemed to be nervous around the professor and returned to my side.

The professor chuckled.

"Looks like she only trusts you. You might need to feed her. But something tells me that that won't be a problem."

I sat down in the ground and gestured to Floatzel for her to sit on my lap. She shyly complied. Once she was in my lap, I hugged her, causing her to blush.

The professor handed me a bowl of what looked like soup and a spoon. I blushed a bit and began feeding her. She eagerly began eating. I was happy I was able to help her stay healthy by getting her out the situation she was in.

Once she's had her fill, she nuzzled up to me and yawned. She looked like she was trying to fall asleep in my arms. After a few minutes, that's exactly what she did. I picked her up from my lap and stood up and walked to the professor and whispered a request.

"Is there a bed I can lie down? I have a feeling that she would panic if she awoke and I wasn't there."

"I have a guest bedroom in case someone has to stay the night. You can use that bed." The professor whispered back.

He led me to the bedroom and let me inside. I carefully laid down on my back to avoid jostling Floatzel awake. I decided to get some rest along with her.

 

**Some time later, Floatzel's POV**

 

I startled fully awake and took in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room and began to panic, but quickly realized I was on something that shouldn't have been as warm as it was. It took me a moment, but I realized that I slept on top of the human trainer that saved me from those three pokémon. My body began to warm up once I realized that. I was so close to him... I couldn't help it. I nuzzled into his chest just to take in his scent. It was intoxicating... My body was reacting to his scent, catching my body on fire. I had to stay with him. It just felt like it was what I had to do. I had to bide my time. That zorua obviously has claimed him and I have to wait my turn.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Familiar Evil

**Dark Temptations: The Rewrite**

**Ch3: Familiar Evil**

Has anyone ever told you how annoying it is to be woken up by the sun? It's terrible I tell you. One moment, you're dreaming, and the next moment you're being blinded. It's not pleasant I tell you. I woke up with the sun in my eyes and was about to get up until I realized that I had a weight on my chest. It was the cute Floatzel from the day before. She was softly snoring, a smile plastered all over her face. It was honestly an adorable sight. I didn't want to wake her up by getting up, so I pretended I was asleep. I was enjoying the sun's warmth while I waited. I was one of those people who didn't like getting woken up, unless it was important. I preferred waking up naturally.

After about ten minutes, I felt Floatzel begin to stir on top of me. She suddenly moved as if she was frightened, but quickly calmed down. I could feel her giving significantly more body heat than she was before. I could smell a distinct smell of fresh water mixed with a slightly musty scent. 

Floatzel began nuzzling into my chest. She then took a deep breath and then sighed as if she was in pleasure. I felt my face heat up once I realized I made her feel that way.

"So I take it you want to join my team?"

I chuckled when Floatzel yelped, not realizing I was awake.

Floatzel's face lit up cherry red in embarrassment.

"O-okay!" She stuttered.

"Would you like a nickname?" I asked.

"No thank you. I already have a name. My name is Crystal." She replied.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful Pokémon!"

"Thank you Master!"

"Call me Leo. We're all equal here so the 'Master' tag need not apply. Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat!"

I proceeded to pick her up and began to look for the professor, but something found me first.

"Leo!"

A black ball of fur came barreling at me, knocking me down in the process.

"Good morning, Layla. Excited to see me I see."

My Houndour decided what Layla did looked fun and did the same thing. This time, I was able to catch her before impact.

"Hi sweetie! Did you sleep well?"

Opal and Fennekin trotted/flew over to me once they noticed I was there.

"Good morning you two!"

Everyone seemed happy to see me and that in turn made me happy.

"Let's find the professor, girls! It's time for breakfast!"

The six of us didn't take long to find the professor, especially since the smell of freshly cooked eggs filled the air once we approached the kitchen.

"You're up pretty early. Do you and your Pokemon want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!"

During breakfast, I described what happened to me the day before.

"Floatzel decided to join me this morning. I found out her name was Crystal."

"Interesting... That Floatzel is wild as far as I know, so it should be fine for you to capture her."

I fished out a Great Ball and presented it to Crystal. She seemed to know what to do. She gingerly tapped the ball's button and was then sucked into the Pokéball. The ball made it's signature ping signaling a successful capture. I immediately let her out and hugged her.

"Welcome to the team, Crystal!"

Crystal blushed and gave me a cute smile.

"Before you go," Professor Oak began, "I have something to give you."

The professor gave me what appeared to be...

"A phone case?"

"Not just any phone case. Try putting it on. "

I pulled the edges away from each from each other, placed my phone in the middle, and snapped the edges back into place.

My phone restarted itself and began updating itself.

"Great... I was avoiding the update for a while now."

I had always been a computer nerd and hated updates. I always tinkered with my devices and done stuff I shouldn't have been able to do on them. It usually took about 3 hours to hack a device to my liking. It was usually stuff like a Dark Mode user interface and exposing the main operating system for me to improve or change. Updates always reversed my changes, forcing me to make them again, usually taking longer than before to figure out what got changed. 

Professor Oak sweatdropped after hearing what I said.

"I guess you hack your electronics, huh?"

"Yup. I haven't updated my phone in over two years."

"This is going to take awhile."

**Two hours and many belly rubs later.**

My phone finally finished updating, but instead of the robot image was a logo that said "Pokédex OS."

"No... Way! I've read about this! This is the Pokédex add-on for Roboto phones! They projected that it would be released in a couple of years!"

Professor Oak chuckled at my excitement.

"That's exactly what it is! It's still unstable so until they make it more stable, they've been letting Rotom into the phones."

Professor Oak pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket. He threw it up in the air and said, "Come on out, Rotom!"

A very electronic looking Pokémon burst out of the ball. It kinda looked like it was a top with generic lightning symbols as wings. It looked cool to be honest.

"His phone will be your new home."

I watched the Pokémon zoom into my phone and disappear. What appeared to be a setup program popped up on the screen asking about setting up an avatar for Rotom.

"Rotom. You can decide your name and avatar. I also want you to speak freely at any moment. If you're talking, I want to talk to the real you and not you that was taught to talk in a certain way. Everything else you can ask me."

Rotom created an avatar of himself on the screen. The avatar seemed surprised, but happy I was giving him so much free will.

"In that case, I'm Dexter and pleased to meet you!"

I'm not going to bore me with the details, but he asked me several questions that helped him set up the new Pokédex software on my phone. After I was done, I shook the professor's hand.

"Thank you so much! This will help so much!" 

"One last thing: my contact info."

The professor grabbed my phone and held it right above his smart watch for a second and returned the phone to my hand.

"Good luck!"

I said my farewell to the professor and began walking with my other companions back through the forest we walked through to get to the professor.

After getting a good distance into the forest, I decided it was a good idea for the six of us to train a bit while it's was still early. I paired Opal with Fennekin, Crystal with Layla, and Houndour with me.

This should be fun!

**Layla's POV**

**( Play "[Battle! Lusamine (Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx_ppzGo4eE)" by [Mewmore](https://www.youtube.com/Mewmore))**

She was out to take my mate from me and I wasn't about to let that happen! Instead of training normally, I began attacking her with everything I had! She always seemed to be able to dodge everything I sent her and to make things more frustrating, she seemed to be having fun. This went for about five minutes with each moment making my anger rise higher than the moment before.

Before I realized what was going on, Crystal flipped me onto my back and held me down. I immediately struggled as I wasn't able to move.

"Get off m-mff!"

Crystal was kissing me! My anger was quickly replaced with surprise. She pulled away from the kiss and bopped me on the nose.

"Stop it... I'm not your enemy."

I calmed down and waited for her to continue.

"We both want Leo, but I'm gonna make sure you get him first. When the both of us met, Leo told me he would claim you once you evolved, so hurry up and evolve so I can get a go at him!"

I was I bit irritated at Crystal wanting to share him with me.

"Why do you want him so badly?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Did you know he used a powerful Dark Type move to knock out three battle hardened canine Dark Types simultaneously. That's some serious power! He could legitimately protect us all! Not only that, but do you how kinky it could be to claim him?"

She clearly had thought about this.

"Oh Master! I can't take it anymore! Take me!" Crystal said in a randy and wanting manner.

I was blushing hard.

"Are you sure you're not a Dark Type?"

Crystal chuckled at that question.

"I'm definitely not a Dark Type, but my father was."

**(End song)**

The forest was suddenly silent. Something was close. Something dark.

**Leo's POV**

"Something doesn't feel right."

I heard a shriek ring out.

"Leo!"

"That was Layla! Let's go, hon! She needs our help!"

**Crystal's POV**

 

"Something doesn't feel right. I'm gonna check it out." Layla told me.

"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." 

I decided to watch Layla from the shadows. After a minute of following her, it happened.

"What is a little Fox like you doing alone in a forest like this?" A male Houndoom walked into my view.

"What do you want?" Layla asked defensively.

"I think you know exactly what I want."

 

**[Play "[Meglovania Pokémon Remix (Vs. Trainer Sans)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i6E46HbJfc)"]**

 

The Houndoom's cherry red phallus was sliding out of its sheath. It almost seemed to glisten in the forest light.

Layla stepped a few steps back. She clearly was afraid.

"No! I won't let you!"

He chuckled darkly and replied, "We'll have to see about that won't we?"

He shot a quick Shadow Ball that Layla wasn't able to dodge. She flew several feet from the dark energy's impact. She tried to get up, but she was too hurt to get up.

"That's it? I was expecting more fight from someone willing to deny me what is mine... No matter. I'm going to enjoy this immensely."

He began approaching Layla with a swagger in his step. No! I will NOT let my own father defile my own teammate! I let loose a Hydro Pump and knocked him back about a foot. I stepped forward into father's view.

Father was pissed.

"How dare you interrupt what I was doing! You need to be punished!"

He attempted to Bite me, but I was able to dodge easily. I'm insanely good at dodging when I'm helping anyone. He kept launching attack after attack and I kept dodging. But I couldn't dodge forever. I grew tired quickly and starting to get sluggish. He was finally able to hit me... With a Thunderfang.

I couldn't move... I was paralyzed.

"About fucking time! Now back to what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted."

"No." I replied.

"No? What makes you think you can stop me?" 

"Take me instead of her. I can handle it."

My father chuckled darkly.

"You're as much of a bitch in heat as your mother was... Very well. I'm sure you'll be as tight as your mother was."

He began approaching me slowly as if he was savoring this moment.

"Leo!" Layla cried out. She had apparently awoken during my small exchange I was having with my father.

"Shut up, bitch! No one is going to save you!"

He started lining himself up to penetrate me. Please get here quickly, Leo.

 

**Leo's POV**

 

I had to hurry. My love was in trouble.

I quickly came up to a clearing. I saw both Layla and Crystal, but the latter was about to be penetrated. I took my backpack off and ran towards the aggressor. Once I was close enough, I attacked.

"Sky Uppercut!"

He flew about ten feet into a tree. This wasn't over and I knew it.

I wasn't very good at dodging and if I got hit, I would probably die. I was a glass cannon.

He got up. He was pissed. He launched a Shadow Ball I was barely able to dodge. I was already winded from training with Houndour. The next hit was definitely going to hit. I braced myself for the inevitable. He launched a second Shadow Ball. I was on the ground. There was so much pain... My vision was fading.

No! I wasn't going to let this happen! I was determined to protect them and make sure justice was served!

 

"Son. It is time you learned the ways of Aura."

"Dad? It's that you?"

"Go, Son! Save the day!"

"Wait! I never got to meet y-Ahhhhh!"

 

Everything got bright and I couldn't see for about five seconds.

Once the brightness went down, I lowered my paws from my face. Wait... Paws? I was a Lucario! I'll be more surprised later. I was in the middle of a situation.

"Where did that Trainer go?"

I chuckled a bit.

"That was me!"

"Impossible!"

"Is this impossible?"

I Sky Uppercut him into the same tree as before.

This time he had a difficult time getting up. I slowly walked up to him. 

"Houndour, sweetie? Do you mind getting an Ultra Ball from my backpack?" 

"With pleasure!"

"Daughter?"

"How does it feel to be betrayed by both of your daughters when you have betrayed so many others? It doesn't feel good, does it?"

Houndour tossed me an Ultra Ball and I presented it to the Houndoom. His eyes bulged and he started shaking his head no in fear.

"Come to think of it, you will be the first Pokémon I've captured that didn't want to be captured. No matter. You are going to capture yourself right now."

The Houndoom tried firing a Flamethrower at me, but I punched him on his sensitive snout. He yelped and looked even more meek than before. I stared him down in a contest of domination. This went on for several minutes. The Houndoom broke eye contact and decided it would be in his best interest to capture himself. 

Critical capture.

**(Song end)**

 

I took Layla and Crystal into my arms and held them. They cried in my arms for hours. My other Pokémon gathered around us and shared in our somber mood. Ever so often, I would kiss them on top of their head and telling them they were okay. I seemed to glow slightly, but it didn't care. My feelings of protectiveness never were as strong as they were now. They slowly calmed down. They progressively looked more at peace the longer they were in my arms. Both of them quickly fell asleep in my arms. I had to move since this wasn't a very safe place to rest.

I gathered my things and somehow put on my backpack without waking either of them from their slumber.

It didn't take me long to realize I was still in my Lucario form. I probably shouldn't enter towns and cities like this.

I tried focusing on how I looked as a human, but nothing happened. Great...

I might have to do some of my journey as Lucario. I'll figure something out.

I had to pass Viridian City on the way to Pewter City where I had to go next. The prospect of traveling didn't seem so safe anymore. I had so much to think about and not nearly enough time to figure it out. 

After about ten minutes, I sensed something was following our group, but it didn't seem to have any malicious intent. It seemed more curious than anything else. Since it didn't seem malicious, I decided to ignore it.

It approached night by the time we arrived again in Viridian City. People were obviously still out and about so it wasn't necessarily safe to go in yet, but something occurred to me at that moment. I could theoretically capture myself and make it much safer for me to travel into towns and cities. I decided to try that exact idea.

"Alright girls. I'm going to try to catch myself in a Pokéball and one of you are going to have to try to release me from it."

They quickly agreed and I took out a Luxury Ball and pressed the button. I was sucked in.

 

**Layla's POV**

 

I waited until the ball pinged before trying to let him out. I approached the ball and tapped the button. Leo immediately materialized in front of me and I immediately tackled him and kissing him because I was glad he was okay.

Leo giggled at my antics.

"That's enough, Layla!" Leo said, still giggling.

"Let's find a decent spot to camp for tonight. I have to feed Houndour's father and set a few things straight."

After about ten minutes, Leo was able to find a fairly secluded clearing for us to camp. 

 

**Author's Notes**

 

I ended up losing my muse for a while. I decided to post what I had so far.


End file.
